The studies proposed for this Allergy Diseases Center include six projects. All of these are directly related to diagnosis of allergic disease, treatment, or both. Preliminary investigation on all projects has been completed either in relation to basic research which is applicable or to the development of appropriate methodology. Although the various projects are interrelated by their relation to IgE mediated disease or the methodology employed, they are listed and described as separate projects because of their individuality: 1. an improved method of immunotherapy; 2. application of radioimmunoassay systems to immediate-type hypersensitivity states; 3. diagnostic tests in hypersensitivity lung disease; 4. relationship between IgE and atopic dermatitis and chronic urticaria; 5. evaluation of a possible relationship between occurrence of IgE-mediated respiratory disease and renal disease; 6. cells involved in allergic reactions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Patterson, R. and Suszko, I.M.: Polymerized Ragweed Antigen E. IV. The analysis of the Stability of Molecular Size and Antigenic Reactivity of the Polymer. J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 57: 168-173, 1976. Patterson, R., Schatz, M., Fink, J., DeSwarte, R., Roberts, M. and Cugell, D.: Pigeon Breeder's Disease I: Serum Immunoglobulin Concentrations; IgG, IgM, IgA and IgE Antibodies against Pigeon Serum. Am. J. Med 60: 144-151, 1976.